Meeting an Old Freind
by Lady Karasu
Summary: This is a HAPPY kind of deathfic. Sounds odd. Just read it there's no way this is gonna make you feel bad. Set many, MANY years after the war. Rated because I just dont know where it should be. Thinking about adding more in the middle Suggestions?
1. One Shot - Shounen Ai Version

All right, this is going to be a bit odd - It's a HAPPY kind of deathfic. I think I may have started a new genre. lol   
At any rate, I have two versions up, this one, which as some Shounen Ai hints, now that I look at it, and the other version, which will be in the place of 'chapter 2', that has those two lines removed/changed, for those who can't stomach the thought of it. I'll read either, so I'm giving everyone a choice. It kinda feels like something's off/missing here, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. I'm always happy to revise a version to make it better. ^_^  
**Warning:** Un-beta-ed fic. Well, mostly my mother doesn't count; she doesn't watch anime- much less Gundam Wing.  
I THINK this is ok in the 'G' rating, but I'm not sure if I missed any language or anything Hope you enjoy! (really, really hope)  
~Lady Karasu

**Meeting an old Friend**

  
  
Two men walked down the hallways of a large, if aged house.  
  
" now, I'll be introducing you to Mr. Yuy." The speaker turned to face the new help seriously. "But, first I am going to tell you something you must always remember; it may be the most important thing anyone ever tells you here. No matter what happens, never make any sudden, or threatening moves around Mr. Yuy. Ever."  
  
The newcomer looked at his host quizzically. "Is his heart that bad?"  
  
The older man was taken aback by the question for a moment, but shortly shook his head with a laugh. "Oh gods no, that's for your own safety, you see, Mr. Yuy is a very dangerous man - not one to be startled."  
  
Now it was the newcomers turn to be startled. "But I thought he was over a hundred years old now? How could he possibly do harm to me - _cough_ on me?  
  
The incredulous question seemed to offend the other man, but he shook it off after a moment; he hadn't learned yet. Looking up and down the hall, as if there were spies everywhere, the other man leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, " Mr. Yuy is a war veteran, son. His training never rusted over time, unlike some of his joints one of the cooks found that out the _hard_ way." He leaned back again, now speaking in a normal tone again. "THAT is why he is a dangerous man."  
  
With some amusement he watched the newcomers sputtering at the dropping of that little bomb (however appropriate that term), but recovered quickly with denial. "But that's impossible! All the war veterans are dead everyone even _involved,_ in the wars are dead now"  
  
The older man shook his head once, looking up at the door further down the hall. "No, there's one left. And you'll be working for him." He turned back to the younger man with a smile, belying the somewhat sad look he had held but a moment ago. "Never mention war around him, it only brings back bad memories. He's the last one to have truly experienced war, and hopes to remain so."  
  
" Although, he's been known to say 'Shinigami will be here for me any day now' whenever his age or health is mentioned."  
  
Original argument momentarily forgotten, the newcomer now looked mildly horrified at that thought, "Isn't that a bit morbid? Are you sure he's in good mental health?"  
  
Now the older man chuckled warmly, having had several years to acclimate himself to his master's personality 'quirks'. "Son, he's been through our last two, and most violent wars - he has more than earned the _right_ to be morbid."  
  
He neglected to mention that he had a good notion of whom 'Shinigami' was referring too. He was a careful man, when he found out some of the information that became common knowledge around the servants about the time the cook had his - erm, incident, he had done some investigating. It didn't take long to find out just enough to figure out who this man really was. A lot of things about the war had been hushed up, but there are always rumors, and some of those tied in nicely with what was known about Mr. Yuy's past.  
  
His other companions were all dead now, having past some 20 years ago; Mostly natural causes, and one disappearance that strangely went unannounced to the general public. The disappearance came first, but stranger yet, all seemed to pass away almost happily. They had looked so peaceful when found. One or two- that wouldn't have been so strange, but all of them?  
  
The older man shook himself from his silent reverie as the new help gave him a strange look. He had to remember not to let his mind wander like that

~~~  
_Later that Night_  
~~~

Heero was woken from a dead sleep by a creaking board. It was just something simple, quiet, usually overlooked - but when one's training is as thorough as his was, you don't sleep through 'unscheduled noises'- even if the last war was roughly 100 years in the past.  
  
He scanned the room inconspicuously, searching through fractionally parted eyelashes and shifting slightly for appearances. If there was anyone in the room, let them simply believe he was a feeble old man, turning in his sleep. They'd certainly receive a surprise, if that were the case.  
  
"Man, you never got old, did you?"  
  
The brash and familiar voice was all it took to relax him. "Hn." He smiled into his pillow. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make a liar out of me"  
  
He rolled over to look at a familiar figure, outlined in moonlight. He was much different than he last remembered him; thinner, able to stand up _straight_ again, with that familiar braided appendage that he hadn't seen in so many years. It was almost like a dream.  
  
Duo looked slightly put out at his comment. "Well what do you want? I can't exactly off you before you're time. Man, who'd'a thought you would be the last - eh? We were all expecting you to get yourself killed years ago" At that he winked, lightening the subject matter with his own brand of humor. "We were taking polls to see how long it took you to install a self-destruct device in your wheelchair..." He couldn't help but snicker at the idea - the missions Heero could put himself on now, akin to runs for tapioca pudding, in hopes that they still had it in stock... and if they didn't -- *kaBOOM!*  
  
Heero smiled, something rare even in his old age. "I missed you, Duo."  
  
Duo smiled back; a genuine one for once. "We missed you too, Heero. It hasn't been quite the same without you."  
  
With those words, Duo's nose crinkled up in a comical parody of horror. "Gah! Your making me all teary-eyed!"   
  
A mischievous light in the older man's eyes belayed any insult that could have lain in his next comment. "But Duo, _boys_ don't cry, remember?"   
  
Duo snorted and shook his head. "Oh, get your ass over here already, will ya?"  
  
"Don't I _have_ to leave my ass over here?" Heero's eyes laughed as he took in his friend's reaction to that.  
  
The violet-eyed visitor blinked in shock. "Oh. My. Gods. Heero Yuy, did you just make a joke?!? And wait that's been at least _three_ whole sentences now! That's it, I must be at the wrong house"  
  
The visitor then winked in good humor, adding, "Not that I would _mind_ taking it or anything- you've always had a nice ass- though, it's aged a bit."  
  
"Hmmmm. We'll have to do something about that."   
  
The braided guest fluidly closed the distance between them, proving he had indeed regained his previous stature- and then some. As he entered Heero's diminished range of vision, his true form was finally fully visible. A roughly twenty three year old Duo now stood before the aged man, bathed in the ethereal bluish glow of moonlight. The familiar wrinkles were all gone, leaving the supple, nearly glowing skin he had had in some of their best memories. Heero wondered if the others had regressed as well, suddenly anxious to see them all again.  
  
He gripped older pilot's arm gently, pulling him up from he bed. Heero felt a warmth blossom through him, spreading from Duo's touch; soaking into every fiber of his being, and with it, bringing an extraordinary feeling of peace. As he rose, the years flowed off him like water, until he stood next to his old friend - the very image of the man he used to be ninety-some years ago.  
  
He looked down at himself in wonder, then back at the bed where his discarded body still lay. With an amused snicker, he noted the peaceful smile on the rapidly cooling face. Duo looked at him in question. He simply shrugged, mischievous light entering now _clear_ blue eyes once more.  
  
"I know a few people who will be more freaked out by that smile than my death."  
  
Duo couldn't help but snort an uncontrolled laugh, then shook his head and slung an arm around Heero's shoulders turning him toward the window. "Come on man, there are some people waiting for us in a very nice field of flowers." He paused with a small smile, then amended, "and a puppy"  


~Owari~


	2. One Shot - Non-Shounen Ai Version

All right, this is going to be a bit odd - It's a HAPPY kind of deathfic. I think I may have started a new genre. lol   
At any rate, I have two versions up, the first one, which as some Shounen Ai hints, now that I look at it, and the other version, which you are looking at now. There were only something like two lines removed/changed, but I did it for you! ^_^ I'll read either myself, but I'm giving everyone a choice. It kinda feels like something's off/missing here, so if you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear them. I'm always happy to revise a version to make it better. ^_^  
**Warning:** Unbeta-ed fic. Well, mostly my mother doesn't count; she doesn't watch anime- much less Gundam Wing.  
I THINK this is ok in the 'G' rating, but I'm not sure if I missed any language or anything Hope you enjoy! (really, really hope)  
~Lady Karasu

**Meeting an old Friend**

  
  
Two men walked down the hallways of a large, if aged house.  
  
" now, I'll be introducing you to Mr. Yuy." The speaker turned to face the new help seriously. "But, first I am going to tell you something you must always remember; it may be the most important thing anyone ever tells you here. No matter what happens, never make any sudden, or threatening moves around Mr. Yuy. Ever."  
  
The newcomer looked at his host quizzically. "Is his heart that bad?"  
  
The older man was taken aback by the question for a moment, but shortly shook his head with a laugh. "Oh gods no, that's for your own safety, you see, Mr. Yuy is a very dangerous man - not one to be startled."  
  
Now it was the newcomers turn to be startled. "But I thought he was over a hundred years old now? How could he possibly do harm to me - _cough_ on me?  
  
The incredulous question seemed to offend the other man, but he shook it off after a moment; he hadn't learned yet. Looking up and down the hall, as if the walls would hear him, the other man leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper, " Mr. Yuy is a war veteran, son. His training never rusted over time, unlike some of his joints one of the cooks found that out the _hard_ way." He leaned back again, now speaking in a normal tone again. "THAT is why he is a dangerous man."  
  
With some amusement he watched the newcomers sputtering at the dropping of that little bomb (however appropriate that term), but recovered quickly with denial. "But that's impossible! All the war veterans are dead everyone even _involved_ in the wars are dead now"  
  
The older man shook his head once, looking up at the door further down the hall. "No, there's one left. And you'll be working for him." He turned back to the younger man with a smile, belying the somewhat sad look he had held but a moment ago. "Never mention war around him, it only brings back bad memories. He's the last one to have truly experienced war, and hopes to remain so."  
  
" Although, he's been known to say 'Shinigami will be here for me any day now' whenever his age or health is mentioned."  
  
Original argument momentarily forgotten, the newcomer now looked mildly horrified at that thought. "Isn't that a bit morbid? Are you sure he's in good mental health?"  
  
Now the older man chuckled warmly, having had several years to acclimate himself to his master's personality 'quirks'. "Son, he's been through our last two, and most violent wars - he has more than earned the _right_ to be morbid."  
  
He neglected to mention that he had a good notion of whom 'Shinigami' was referring too. He was a careful man, when he found out some of the information that became common knowledge around the servants about the time the cook had his - erm, incident, he had done some investigating. It didn't take long to find out just enough to figure out who this man really was. A lot of things about the war had been hushed up, but there are always rumors, and some of those tied in nicely with what was known about Mr. Yuy's past.  
  
His other companions were all dead now, having past some 20 years ago; Mostly natural causes, and one disappearance that strangely went unannounced to the general public. The disappearance came first, but stranger yet, all seemed to pass away almost happily. They had looked so peaceful when found. One or two, that wouldn't have been so strange, but all of them?  
  
The older man shook himself from his silent reverie as the new help gave him a strange look. He had to remember not to let his mind wander like that  
  
~~~  
_Later that night_  
~~~  
  
Heero was woken from a dead sleep by a creaking board. It was just something simple, quiet, usually overlooked - but when one's training is as thorough as his was, you don't sleep through 'unscheduled noises'- even in the last war was roughly 100 years in the past.  
  
He scanned the room inconspicuously, searching through fractionally parted eyelashes and shifting slightly for appearances. If there was anyone in the room, let them simply believe he was a feeble old man, turning in his sleep. They'd certainly receive a surprise, if that were the case.  
  
"Man, you never got old, did you?"  
  
The brash and familiar voice was all it took to relax him. "Hn." He smiled into his pillow. "Took you long enough. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make a liar out of me"  
  
He rolled over to look at a familiar figure, outlined in moonlight. He was much different than he last remembered him; thinner, able to stand up _straight_ again, with that familiar braided appendage that he hadn't seen in so many years. It was almost like a dream.  
  
Duo looked slightly put out at his comment. "Well what do you want? I can't exactly off you before you're time. Man, who'd'a thought you would be the last - eh? We were all expecting you to get yourself killed years ago" At that he winked, lightening the subject matter with his own brand of humor. "We were taking polls to see how long it took you to install a self-destruct device in your wheelchair..." He couldn't help but snicker at the idea - the missions Heero could put himself on now, akin to runs for tapioca pudding, in hopes that they still had it in stock... and if they didn't -- *kaBOOM!*  
  
Heero smiled, something rare even in his old age. "I missed you, Duo."  
  
Duo smiled back; a genuine one for once. "We missed you too, Heero. It hasn't been quite the same without you."  
  
With those words, Duo's nose crinkled up in a comical parody of horror. "Gah! Your making me all teary-eyed!"   
  
A mischievous light in the older man's eyes belayed any insult that could have lain in his next comment. "But Duo, _boys_ don't cry, remember?"   
  
Duo snorted and shook his head. "Oh, get your ass over here already, will ya?"  
  
"Don't I have to leave my ass over here?" Heero's eyes laughed as he took in his friend's reaction to that.  
  
The violet-eyed visitor blinked in shock. "Oh. My. Gods. Heero Yuy, did you just make a joke?!? And wait that's been at least _three_ whole sentences now! That's it, I must be at the wrong house"  
  
The visitor then winked in good humor, adding, "Not that I would _mind_ taking it along or anything- it's aged a bit though."  
  
"Hmmmm. We'll have to do something about that."   
  
The braided guest fluidly closed the distance between them, proving he had indeed regained his previous stature- and then some. As he entered Heero's diminished range of vision, his true form was finally fully visible. A roughly twenty three year old Duo now stood before the aged man, bathed in the ethereal bluish glow of moonlight. The familiar wrinkles were all gone, leaving the supple, nearly glowing skin he had had in some of their best memories. Heero wondered if the others had regressed as well, suddenly anxious to see them all again.  
  
He gripped older pilot's arm gently, pulling him up from he bed. Heero felt a warmth blossom through him, spreading from Duo's touch; soaking into every fiber of his being, and with it, bringing an extraordinary feeling of peace. As he rose, the years flowed off him like water, until he stood next to his old friend - the very image of the man he used to be ninety-some years ago.  
  
He looked down at himself in wonder, then back at the bed where his discarded body still lay. With an amused snicker, he noted the peaceful smile on the rapidly cooling face. Duo looked at him in question. He simply shrugged, mischievous light entering now _clear_ blue eyes once more.  
  
"I know a few people who will be more freaked out by that smile than my death."  
  
Duo couldn't help but snort an uncontrolled laugh, then shook his head. "Come on man, there are some people waiting for us in a very nice field of flowers." He paused with a small smile, then amended, "and a puppy"  
  
  
~Owari~


End file.
